This invention relates generally to converting digital signals to analog signals.
Digital-to-analog (D/A) converters may be utilized to convert digital data to an analog equivalent. D/A converters may be employed in various types of devices, such as computers, measuring instruments, communication equipment, and other processor-based devices.
Traditionally, matching performance of a certain type of circuit components employed in D/A converters has been the focus in improving the operational characteristics of such D/A converters. For example, good transistor matching may be desirable when designing current-mode D/A converters, good resistor matching may be desirable when designing R-2R D/A converters, and good capacitor matching may be desirable when designing switched capacitor D/A converters. The above-mentioned methods of improving D/A converters are generally effective in an environment involving well-defined process technology, but may not be so in an environment involving several uncertainties, such as when the architecture and circuit parameters of a device employing such a D/A converter are fluid and thus prone to changes. A slight change in the device""s architecture, for example, may, in some instances, call for a redesign of the D/A converter that is employed by the device, thereby introducing possible delays in the production cycle of the device.
Thus, there is a need for a flexible way of converting digital signals to analog signals that may be employed in different architectures.